


Solidarity

by brennivin



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Exo Guardian (Destiny) - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, this game is so bad and yet it has such good characters + ideas in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennivin/pseuds/brennivin
Summary: Jozzia-4 takes a well needed break and has a little bit of fun with his boyfriends.
Relationships: Cayde-6/Banshee-44/Male Guardian
Kudos: 30





	Solidarity

Supposedly, exos were built to be self-aware war machines. It wasn’t as if people actually knew what they were built for – without their original memories, how could they prove anything? Still, the commonly believed theory was that Braytech first built them as a means to fight off threats and that they weren’t intended to be anything besides a defence tool.

Jozzia-4 didn’t understand this. If he was built to be a killing machine, why did he want for so much more than that?

“Hey, are you paying attention?” The gruff voice of Banshee-44 brought him back to the moment.

“O-oh.” Zia quickly apologised. “Sorry, I was kind of lost in thought.”

“You’re bugging yourself about exo history again, at a time like this? Warlocks are unbelievable… Looks like I’ll have to force you to pay attention.” He playfully teased before burying his face between the warlock’s legs again with more determination.

“F-fuck.” Jozzia threw his head back as he felt the other exo’s mouth move against him.

The electrical signals that the gunsmith was putting out were dancing against his chassis and filling him with incredible sensations that drew the filthiest sounds out of him. His body was beeping and buzzing softly as Banshee mercilessly ate him out.

“Not so lost in thought now, are you?” He taunted him again before pressing his face back into the soft synthetic material of Zia’s pussy.

Jozzia frowned down at him. “Oh, shut the— Mmmh, Banshee…”

The door to Banshee’s living quarters slid softly open and the two of them lifted their heads, two pairs of glowing eyes settling on the person who had just entered.

“Didn’t realise I was so late to the party.” Cayde-6 commented, tilting his head to admire the warlock’s nude body that was splayed out on Banshee’s bedding. “Still, not complaining about the view.”

Banshee-44 got up and crossed the modestly sized room to grab Cayde by the collar. The hunter immediately scooped Banshee into his arms and accepted his aggressive kiss. He moaned as he registered the unique flavour of Zia’s lubricant fluid on his lips, and opened his jaw wider to deepen the kiss.

“Fuck, Zia. I love the way you taste.” Cayde blurted out, reaching up to start sliding his clothes off.

Banshee chuckled in that deep tone that drove the other two crazy, leading the hunter vanguard into his room. “Why don’t you indulge yourself?”

Jozzia remained supine on the gunsmith’s soft bed, legs drawn up and pressed together in a show of shyness. He was usually like this – self-conscious in the moments when he was allowed to think, but wild and uninhibited in the throes of passion. Finally reduced to his underwear, Cayde hopped onto the bed with his usual flavour of goofiness. He grabbed hold of Zia’s knees and pried them apart, gazing down at him hungrily.

Zia felt his fuel pump speeding up at the way Cayde looked at him. He looked almost hungry.

“Mmm, don’t mind if I do.” He enthused, before bending over and licking a stripe across Zia’s sweet pussy.

Jozzia-4 almost squealed with delight, but Banshee was already hunched over him to catch him lips in an intense kiss. The stimulation of two mouths on him was overwhelming, Cayde sucking on him with vigour and Banshee absorbing the adorable little noises that came out of his mouth. His chassis was filling up with audible bleeps again as his sensitive systems reacted to their combined efforts.

“Fuck. So cute.” Banshee commented, pressing his mouth between Zia’s neck and shoulder.

“P-please.” Jozzia pleaded. “I want more.”

“Of course.” He responded tenderly, kissing his body plates softly. “You’ll get more.”

Cayde stopped, lifting his head to make eye contact with Banshee. They communicated with a mutual nod, before grabbing the warlock by the legs and shoulders and lifting him up off the mattress.

“W-woah.” He gasped as he was hoisted upward and dropped into Banshee’s lap.

As soon as he was sat down on top of the other exo, he felt his rock hard dick press between his ass cheeks and it was driving him crazy.

“Mmh, Banshee… Please g-get it out.” He begged.

Banshee nodded and allowed the warlock to press two fingers to the fabric of his underwear, channelling void magic into his hand and disintegrating it in a sparkling flash of light.

Cayde giggled, entertained at how the warlock used his magic, and helped spread his legs open as Banshee guided himself towards Zia’s entrance.

The gunsmith kissed his shoulder and the back of his neck as he worked his way inside, savouring the tight but slick feeling of Jozzia-4 sinking onto his cock and practically sucking him in to the hilt.

Cayde whistled at the sight of them as the warlock started to move, riding the other exo’s dick and making sure to not break eye contact with the hunter. He leaned in to catch his mouth and kiss him vigorously, letting him moan into his lips when Banshee started to thrust his hips upward to chase his movements.

“I want it. I want both.” Zia whined, reaching to palm at the front of Cayde’s pants. He could feel his erection easily, even through his thick clothing. “Give it to me.”

“Well, if you insist…” He smirked, stripping himself off while watching the two of them go at it.

Banshee grabbed Zia by the hips roughly and started to ram harder into the warlock, who was making all manners of distorted sounds of ecstasy while rocking his hips back into his thrusts. An arm snaked around his torso and soon he was being bent forward and pressed into the mattress. One hand pressed his head down firmly while the other angled his hips so that Banshee-44 could pound into him from behind. By the time Cayde was done getting out of his gear, Jozzia-4 was reduced to a twitching and moaning mess.

“You guys are getting way ahead of me here.” Cayde teased. “Save some fun for me.”

With that, he batted Banshee’s hand off of the warlock’s head and scooped him up by the chin to guide his cock into his mouth. Zia hummed around his length and started to suck gently as Cayde-6 began fucking his face.

Now that he wasn’t being pressed into the mattress, every one of Banshee’s vicious thrusts pushed him forward into Cayde. It was a good thing exos didn’t have gag reflexes because the tip was sliding in and out of his throat at an erratic pace. His entire body was shuddering and humming with pleasure. It was getting difficult to focus anymore so he let himself go limp, indulging in the decadence of their union.

Cayde bucked against his face with reckless abandon and with no real rhythm, making it fairly obvious that he was getting close. As he realised this, Zia used the small amount of strength he was able to summon to swallow around his cock and push him over the edge.

The hunter vanguard whined and gasped as he finally spilled over into Jozzia’s mouth, watching him drink up his fluid obediently. As the warlock pulled back off of him with a pop, he looked up at him with smug triumph for a moment.

Meanwhile, Banshee took this as his signal to go harder. Now that he couldn’t accidentally hurt the younger exo by knocking him against Cayde too hard, he could really go all out.

His hips snapped harshly against Zia’s rear and he gripped the warlock by the hips to help adjust the angle. As he started hitting the right spots, Jozzia started to come undone under him.

Cayde watched as he was pushed into an intense orgasm, a long distorted squeal of delight escaping him. He clenched and twitched around Banshee, who finally let go and spilled over inside of him. The combined sensations of his climax washing through his systems and Banshee’s lubricant filling up his insides overwhelmed the warlock and his hips were pushing frantically against the gunsmith’s as he rode it out.

He felt a familiar hand patting and rubbing his head, looking up to see Cayde-6 cooing to him as Banshee pulled out. He could feel the absurd amount of fluid that had been pumped into him starting to leak onto his thighs, pouring out more as his body got a chance to relax after all that exertion.

The two of them helped Zia into bed, handling his exhausted chassis and propping him between them so that they could all hold each other close.

“Say, you guys…” Zia finally spoke up when his systems had fully recovered.

The two of them turned their heads.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about the theory that Braytech created us--”

Cayde quickly shut him up with another kiss. “Can’t that wait for later, babe? Geez.”

The warlock hesitantly agreed to drop the subject for now, burying his face in Cayde’s shoulder instead. Still, his mind wandered.


End file.
